


Healing After the Fire

by textrili



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textrili/pseuds/textrili
Summary: In the Wake of nearly dying to Balthazar and losing Vlast, Rytlock and Nyx (Original Sylvari Character) Recuperate and talk. Rather she wanted to talk and Rytlock wanted to sleep. Damn Plants. There are a lot of Spoilers if you haven't played through the "Path of Fire" expansion.





	Healing After the Fire

"You know, Commander, some people recover faster by resting." Rytlock grumbled. All he wanted was to rest and recover faster so he can make up for his own failure. Finding out that he was the one who set Balthazar free which allowed him to cause these atrocities across Central Tyria and especially here in Elona was a bitter pill to swallow. It was another list of things that Rytlock regretted and somehow he would add to that list. What he didn't want was to be bothered by his Guild Leader and Commander while he tried to rest, especially when she came in wearing her nightwear.

"It's not like we're leaving out soon, Rytlock." She remarked moving to sit next to him. "If you strain your ears, you can hear Canach muttering about how he nearly wilted after what Balthazar did. I didn't think Second-Born could be so whiny, but as I learned as I awoke from the dream, all my elders are in fact, big babies." Rytlock let out an amused huff. "Listen...what happened out there, isn't your fault."

"Commande-"

"It isn't. We've...we've all made mistakes. Terrible, horrible, catastrophic mistakes. We've done things that we know we'll regret. And we'll probably make more in the future. Bad ideas seem to be a running trend in Dragon's Watch." She offered him a weak smile. "But it's not your fault. You couldn't have known the consequences your actions would have. We're...still paying for mine."

"What are you talking about?" Rytlock asked confused.

"Killing the Elder Dragons. Sure Zhaitan needed to die, and my people are still suffering from both sides after Mordramoth...And now we have crazed Human God running around not only with his own powers but the cumulative powers of four Elder Dragons. We thought...I though we were doing the right thing. And deep down I know we're still are. But I can't help but to feel something about all of this is not right. Like I've become a catalyst of something far more worse." She admitted. "I feel like...the entire world is on my shoulders, and I know I have people helping me...but..."

"It's still not helping." He finished with a growl. "I get your point, but it doesn't change the fact that I have to do this, even if it's for myself. So don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not going to go off and do something stupid."

"Like diving head first into the Mist?"

Rytlock grumbled again. "Are you still mad about that?"

"Of course I'm mad. One the bravest and most loyal friend I have decides that a stupid legendary sword was more important than his own life and decides to do a bellyflop into the Mist. Then when he does come back, he doesn't even have the common courtesy to even explain what happened and keeps it to himself." She said with annoyed huff. "Do you know what its like to watch someone you L-" She caught herself, causing the Charr to raise an eyebrow. "Just...don't do it again, alright?" Rytlock stared at her for a while. "What?"

A grin grew on his muzzle. "You have a crush on me, don't you Commander?"

A blush grew on the Sylvari's face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Rytlock."

"Oh but I think you do." He continued to grin, making her far more embarrassed than she should.

She slumped in defeat. "Alright, maybe a little." She then squeaked as he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"How about a lot." He rebuked. "I can smell it on you. Surprisingly, for a Necromancer, you smell little of death."

"I'm a Sylvari. We're really good at hiding our scents." She admitted, her face a flame now. "Please don't tell me you've been sniffing me."

"It's kind of hard not to when you like to stand close to me most of the time." 

"It's hard trying to be intimidating when people often compare me to a flower before I gut them with a sword."

"I thought Sylvari were more diplomatic about things."

"I like to call it "Blood Legion Diplomacy" - Hit it until it agrees to not be stupid." 

Rytlock let out a barking laugh. "Well I couldn't of asked for a more better partner than you, Nyx."

She let out a sigh. "I suppose you calling me by my name means you're returning my feelings?"

"Even if I didn't, I should anyways." Seeing her confused look, he explained. "Commander isn't a name, it's an idea, a symbol. Anyone could be the Commander, but few know about the lady who bears that title, and even fewer knows her more than I do."

"Oh." She hadn't thought of that. People had always called her by whatever title she held at the time. It seemed simpler that way but it did feel...nicer to be called her real name by someone close to her. 

"Yes "Oh". And yes I will be calling you that in front of everyone else. I'm not going to hide this from the others."

She sighed, snuggling into his fur. "You're going to make things difficult, I can feel it."

"The only person who'd probably have an issue with this is Canach."

"I'm pretty sure Canach has an issue with everything."

Rytlock let out an amused chuckle. "He wouldn't be Canach if he didn't."


End file.
